Cartoon Paranormal Project
by AMX
Summary: Based on VH1's Celebrity Paranormal Project. Eddy, Roronoa Zoro, Ichigo Momomiya, Numbuh Five, and Starfire have been sent to investigate the Waverly Hills Sanatorium! Can they survive the night, or will one of them crack?
1. Introductions

**Author's Note**: Hello out there! For those of you that are wondering, no, I'm not giving up on _Ed Edd n Eddy: Halloween of Hair_. You see, the other night, I saw a show on VH1 called _Celebrity Paranormal Project_, and I've become hooked. I just _had _to write a story about it, and that's how this gem was born. This one is based on the first episode, and I'll probably make one based on each episode. If anyone has suggestions for other characters for me to use in the other stories, please let me know! Until then, peace out, and happy reading! ;)-**AMX

* * *

**

The young boy glanced nervously around him. Then he glanced at his watch. Five after eight. Everyone else was late. He was beginning to get restless. It was creepy out here at night!

The boy was named Eddy. He was twelve years old, and a little short for his age. When he had first signed up for this project, he was very cocky about it. Now he wasn't so sure. Why the heck had he signed up for this thing again?

Oh . . . yeah. He had come to prove to his friends Ed and Double D that he wasn't a chicken. But on the other hand, when he had signed up for this, he hadn't counted on having to fly out to Louisville, Kentucky, to one of the most haunted places in the eastern U.S.A., if not the world!

"Is this where the project is meeting?"

Eddy jumped at the new voice. He quickly turned, only to see a young girl perhaps a year older than him walking over. She was wearing a jean jacket over a white T-shirt, and a navy blue skirt with matching knee-high socks and tennis shoes. Her dark red hair was tied into two pigtails.

"Uh . . . yeah," said Eddy. "Any idea what all of this is actually about?"

"No," said the girl. "I just entered my application, and the next thing I know, I'm on the next flight to Kentucky."

"Then that makes two of us," said Eddy. He felt friendly tonight, so he extended his hand to the girl. "The name's Eddy."

The girl slightly smiled and shook Eddy's hand. "Ichigo Momomiya," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm just glad to have someone to talk to," said Eddy. "I must have been waiting here five whole minutes before you showed up!"

Ichigo giggled. Then she nervously looked up the path behind her and Eddy. "I heard that one of the most haunted buildings in the U.S. is up that path," she said.

"The U.S.?" asked Eddy. "I thought they said one of the most haunted buildings in the _world_. Huh."

"Have you ever seen a ghost?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope," said Eddy. "I might have heard one or two, but I've never seen one. What about you?"

"Well . . . " Ichigo hesitated. "Not ghosts exactly. But you could say that I've dealt with a lot of paranormal experiences . . . "

"Really?" asked Eddy, interested. "Like what?"

"I can't tell you," said Ichigo.

"What?" asked Eddy, feeling ripped off. "Why not?"

"Because," Ichigo simply answered.

"That's stupid," responded Eddy.

"Oh, great. Looks like I'm paired up with a bunch of rookies."

Eddy and Ichigo whirled around at another new voice. A taller boy was walking toward them. He had short spiky green hair and dark-blue eagle eyes. A white T-shirt hid his very well-toned muscles, and a green waistband was around his waist, over black pants with matching shoes. But the details Ichigo and Eddy were staring at was the black bandana tied to the boy's left arm and the three swords tied to his waistband.

The new boy frowned at the other two. "What are you staring at, rookies?" he asked.

Eddy shifted nervously, while Ichigo looked at her feet to hide her blushing.

"Who you calling rookies, muscle head?" asked Eddy.

"You just said you've never seen a ghost," said the boy.

"Oh," said Eddy, seeing his point. "Well . . . "

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Huh?" Eddy and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"My name."

"Oh . . . " said Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo, and this is Eddy."

"What's with the three swords, dude?" asked Eddy. "What do you do, carry the third one in your mouth?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Zoro. "I'm a swordsman."

"So, why did you sign up for this?" asked Ichigo.

"I was bored," said Zoro. "Wanted something to do." He yawned.

"Wait," said Eddy. "You mean you're not scared?"

"Kid, when you deal with the stuff I have to deal with, this kind of thing doesn't even faze you after a while," said Zoro.

Ichigo and Eddy glanced nervously at each other. They didn't want to hear any more details. They were beginning to wonder which was scarier: the building up the path, or Zoro?

"But I'm sure you two aren't scared, right?" Zoro asked, smirking at the two younger kids.

Eddy suppressed a shudder. "Uh . . . of course not!" said Eddy, trying to look brave. "We wouldn't have come here if we were scared, right?"

"Yep, this looks like the place."

Eddy, Zoro, and Ichigo turned to see the remaining two team members walking into the area.

One of them was a young black girl who looked a little younger than Eddy. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white stripe running down each side, and a matching skirt. She was wearing white shoes, and her long hair was tied in a braid. A red hat covered her eyes.

"Oh, how glorious!" said the other girl. She was about as tall as Zoro. She was wearing a purple sleeveless top with a matching skirt and knee-high boots. Silver, fingerless elbow-length gloves were on her hands. She had bright green eyes, and her long red hair was worn down.

"And then there were five," said Eddy.

"That's _Numbuh _Five to you," said the black girl.

"And I am Starfire," said the other girl, giving a big smile.

"Uh . . . so, everyone's here," said Eddy. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe this letter taped to this tree can tell us something," said Zoro, walking over to one of the trees.

Eddy looked at Zoro. Why hadn't he seen that letter?

Zoro opened the envelope and read the letter inside out loud.

"_Dear team, you five have been chosen to investigate the paranormal activities reported in Waverly Hills Sanatorium, which is said to be one of the most haunted buildings in the eastern U.S.  
__In the early twentieth century, this building was used to house victims of an outbreak of tuberculosis, known back then as the "White Plague." It is said that the outbreak was so bad, the average death was one person per hour, and in the thirty-seven years that it was open, an estimated 36,000 succumbed to the disease.  
__Your job, as a team, is to investigate sightings of spirits in four areas that have been reported as the "most haunted." A base camp has been set up next to the Sanatorium that will give you further instructions. Your investigation ends at sunrise. We wish you luck, and may God be with you all._"

Zoro stared at the letter. "Bull," he grumbled.

"Hold up," said Numbuh Five. "They didn't tell Numbuh Five that they were just gonna leave us here!"

"We're on our own for this?" asked Ichigo. "That's not fair!"

"Please, what is this 'tuberculosis'?" asked Starfire.

"It's an infection in your lungs," explained Eddy. "It basically spreads through your entire body and smothers you." The other team members stared at Eddy. "What? You'd know this stuff too if you were friends with a brainiac!"

"Well, can't be helped," said Zoro, putting the letter in his pocket. "I say the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave this place."

And with that, Zoro started up the path toward the Sanatorium, followed by Ichigo, Numbuh Five, Starfire, and Eddy.

"Be careful, guys," said Eddy. "Something tells me that things are about to get ten times creepier."


	2. 1st Mission: Zoro & Ichigo, Room 418

All five members of the team stared at the old run-down hospital that had seen so many deaths in the early twentieth century.

"Geez . . . " mumbled Zoro.

"That looks . . . just plain "freaky." Correct?" asked Starfire.

"It looks like my school!" said Eddy. "That's the scariest thing of all!"

"That must be home base," said Ichigo, pointing. A trailer had been set up next to the hospital.

"At least there's lights in there," said Numbuh Five. "Numbuh Five's not gonna stay out here in the dark."

There was a surprise waiting for the team in the trailer. There was a giant brown trunk in the corner, and a bunch of high-tech equipment was sitting on the top of it. There was also a desk and a few chairs, with a laptop on the desk.

Ichigo, Eddy, and Starfire immediately began to marvel over the high-tech gear.

"It seems that everything we require is right in here," said Starfire.

"Yeah, except cameramen and producers," said Eddy. "I still can't believe they abandoned us."

"Bunch of chickens," said Zoro. He stared at the laptop on the desk. "Does anyone know how to work this thing?"

"Ooh! I'll do it! I'll do it!" said Eddy, sitting in the big chair in front of the desk. He opened the laptop's lid and looked at the green screen that lit up. A big button read START. "Quiet, everyone!" he said. "These are our instructions!" Eddy pressed the button.

The team gathered around as a new voice began to stream from the laptop.

"In the early 1930's, an epidemic of tuberculosis known as the "White Plague" took the eastern United States by storm. But one of the most inflicted areas was the Waverly Hills Sanatorium in Louisville, Kentucky."

"Well, _duh_," said Eddy. "We already know that part."

"Shhh!" said Starfire. The voice continued.

"At the peak of the epidemic, this hospital was overflowing with the highly contagious lung infection, and nobody was safe. Men, women, children, and even doctors succumbed to the life-threatening disease, and on average, one person would be dead every hour."

Then a paranormal expert came on screen. "In the thirty-seven years that the White Plague was in effect, it is said that an estimated 36,000 people died in that hospital. And according to witnesses, some of them just don't want to leave."

Then a few of the area's security guards began to speak.

"I have seen shadows of other people down the halls. I have seen orbs of dark light that just swallow up all the light and just smother you when they run into you."

"There have been people that have seen a man in a white lab coat walking down the halls, and they say that's the ghost of one of the doctors who got sick."

"There have also been reports of what they call "shadow people," and children playing with balls on the fifth floor of the building. But one of the most interesting deaths of all is that of a nurse only identified as "Mary," who was found to be hanged in room 502."

"_Hanged_?" asked Ichigo. "As in. . .?"

"They don't mean coat hangers, if that's what you're thinking," said Zoro.

"Hey, the instructions go on," said Eddy. The audio had ended, so Eddy read them out loud. "Your job is to visit the four areas of the hospital that have been reported as the most haunted, and as a team, determine which area has the most paranormal activity, or "the Heart of the Haunting." Your progress on the first four missions will determine the outcome of the fifth and final mission."

"Okay, what's the first mission?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Well, let's see . . . " said Eddy, clicking on a lit-up "1" on the screen. He read the new instructions out loud. "Your first mission is for two teammates to enter the hospital and travel to room 418, where it is said that two patients made a death pact. You will re-enact a familiar scene in the room to coax the spirits out."

"Oh, how exciting!" said Starfire. "And yet . . . how chilling. Who shall be going?"

Without saying anything, Zoro raised his hand.

"I'll go," said Ichigo, also raising her hand. "Might as well get it over with."

"Okay, the two selected team members must suit up in the spirit-monitoring equipment, and one member must bring the already supplied EFM," read Eddy.

"Okay . . . " said Ichigo as Numbuh Five helped her put her equipment on.

"What the hell is an EFM?" asked Zoro, digging through the spare equipment. "Is it this thing?" he asked, holding up a small object with a meter.

"Yeah, that's it," said Numbuh Five.

"Hey, my friend Ed has one of those," said Eddy. "Aw man, if I had known, I would've brought his."

By this time, Zoro and Ichigo were both hooked up to their equipment. They each had a video camera, and a small headset with a microphone and a small light.

"Okay, you guys ready?" asked Eddy.

"Yep," said Zoro, already heading out the Base Camp door.

"Wait for your teammate, idiot!" Eddy called after him.

Ichigo quickly followed Zoro out into the darkness.

"Please be careful!" called Starfire.

---

"Okay," said Zoro. "We're inside."

The two had just stepped into the old abandoned hospital. Zoro seemed just fine, but Ichigo was already shaking.

"Roger," said Eddy over the headset. "Now head up the stairs and confirm your position when you reach the fourth floor."

Zoro led the way up the rickety stairs. It was amazing. They had only been in there for about two minutes, and Ichigo already wanted out. Every time she heard a noise, she jumped, causing her to almost fall down the stairs.

"Are you guys at the fourth floor yet?" Eddy asked after a while.

By this time, Zoro and Ichigo were standing in front of a door with a faded "4" on the front.

"Yes," they said together.

"Okay, go in and head left down the hall until you reach room number 418," Eddy instructed.

Zoro and Ichigo entered the dark hallway.

"436," Zoro read one of the doors.

"So it's way down there?" asked Ichigo, pointing down the hall.

"Looks like it," said Zoro, beginning to walk.

Further down the hall, the two reached room 418. There wasn't much inside. Just a few rundown chairs and a desk, along with a very old bed in the middle of the room.

"We're in," Zoro said through the microphone.

"Good," said Eddy on the other end. "You will now re-enact a scene familiar to the spirits in an attempt to coax them out. Ichigo, sit on the bed with your back against the headboard."

Ichigo looked at the bed. It looked so beat up, she was scared that it might break if she sat on it. "Me get on . . . that thing?" she squeaked.

"Look, the faster we do this, the faster we get out of here," said Zoro. Now even _he _sounded a little edgy. "Just do it."

"O-okay . . . " said Ichigo. She slowly got on the bed and carefully rested her back on the metal headboard.

"Now ready the EFM, Zoro," said Eddy. "If any spirits come near the bed, we'll be able to see them."

On the other end, Eddy, Numbuh Five, and Starfire were staring at the computer screen. They were looking at the infrared footage coming from Zoro's video camera.

"Ooh, pretty!" said Starfire, staring at the colors.

"Okay, what's what?" asked Eddy.

"The red part is Ichigo," explained Numbuh Five. "It's red because of her body heat. If any spirits come near the bed, it will also be red."

"Now what?" Ichigo's voice asked.

"Just wait there for a second," said Eddy. "We'll see if anything happens."

Ichigo tried to steady her breathing on the cold bed. But the thought that somebody probably died in this bed just freaked her out even more. Zoro just kept his eyes on the EFM, trying hard not to look around the creepy room.

_Creak . . . _

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, jumping.

Zoro's head jerked up.

"What was what?" Eddy asked.

"Something creaked," said Zoro. "I think somebody's moving the bed."

CLUNK!

Zoro looked behind him. One of the chairs had been knocked over.

"What's happening now?" asked Eddy.

Suddenly, Ichigo wrapped her arms around her body. "Brr . . . " she muttered. "I'm cold . . . "

"Hey, yeah," said Zoro. "Why's it so chilly now . . . ?" As he said this, he happened to glance down at the EFM . . .

"WHOA!"

Both sides got quite a surprise.

"We just saw something move next to the bed!" Eddy said through the microphone.

"Yeah, the needle on this thing just jumped," said Zoro. "What does that mean?"

"It means it detected something else in the room, fool!" said Numbuh Five.

Just then, new instructions appeared on the computer screen. "Zoro, your mission is complete," Eddy read. "You can come back to Base Camp."

"What about me?" Ichigo half-whined.

"Uh . . . I think you gotta stay there," said Eddy.

"WHAT?"

"Fine by me," said Zoro. "See ya." He then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" said Ichigo. "Don't leave me here alone!"

But it was too late. Zoro was gone. Ichigo was all alone in room 418, still sitting on the bed.

---

As Zoro made his way down the hall, it wasn't so bad at first. But as he continued down the long hall . . .

"Hee hee hee . . . "

Zoro stopped. Was that a kid giggling? He started walking again, his pace quickening.

"Hee hee hee . . . "

There it was again! Now Zoro was at the stairs. He tried to keep his steady stride as he carefully went down, but then . . .

"Hee hee hee . . . "

That did it. Zoro ran out of the hospital and back to Base Camp. He was panting as he reentered the trailer.

---

"Geez dude, you're a mess," said Eddy.

"Not my fault . . . " Zoro grumbled. "I kept hearing some giggling in the halls."

"Uh, guys?" Ichigo's voice came in on the microphone. "Can I come back now?"

"Just one more minute," said Eddy.

---

Ichigo was getting more and more freaked out. She kept hearing that same creaking sound. It couldn't have been Zoro making it, because she had heard his voice over the microphone. He was back at base camp. So then, who . . . ?

_Creak . . . _

Ichigo, whimpering, put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. She had to make sure that her cat ears didn't pop up. That would make things ten times worse!

---

"Do you think she's all right in there?" asked Starfire.

"Ah, she's fine," said Zoro.

"Way to show some concern, dude," said Numbuh Five.

"Don't tell me what to do, brat," said Zoro.

"Aw, just shut up, dude," Numbuh Five shot back.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Zoro suddenly shouted.

"Friends, please!" said Starfire. "We can't hear Ichigo."

"Okay," Eddy said into the microphone. "Ichigo, your mission is complete. You can return to Base Camp."

---

"Finally!" said Ichigo, shakily getting off the bed. She was more than ready to get out of there.

Ichigo quickly made her way to the door and down the hall. She wanted out. Now. But halfway through the hall, she stopped.

Eddy heard a gasp through his headset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a red ball in the middle of the hallway," Ichigo's shaky voice responded. "I _know _that wasn't here before."

"Never mind it," said Eddy. "Just carefully head back to Base Camp."

Ichigo's pace, like Zoro's, quickened when she reached the stairs. Before she knew it, she was opening the Base Camp's door, also panting.

"All right," Eddy said as Ichigo entered. "First mission complete."

"That was creepy . . . " said Ichigo.

"I just want to know where that damn giggling was coming from," said Zoro.

"Oh!" said Starfire, looking at the computer screen. "It seems that we have a new mission."

"Oh, good!" said Eddy. He looked at the screen. A big "2" had lit up on the monitor. Eddy took the mouse and clicked on the 2. "Let's see what we've got next . . . "


	3. 2nd Mission: Eddy & Numbuh 5, Shadows

"There have been many reports of person-shaped shadows walking down the halls of the hospital," Eddy read. "These entities have been appropriately named 'Shadow People'."

"Wow, how creative," said Zoro.

"Shh!" said Starfire.

"Your next mission will take you through the halls of the fifth floor and onto the roof of the Sanatorium, where the most Shadow People have been seen," Eddy continued. "First, pick two people for the mission. I'm going."

"Ah, Numbuh Five will go," said Numbuh Five. "It's my turn to see one of these spirits."

"Okay, Numbuh Five and I are going . . . " Eddy typed the information into the computer. "Ichigo, you man the computer."

Ichigo took the headset from Eddy and sat down in the chair in front of the computer while Zoro and Starfire helped Eddy and Numbuh Five suit up.

"Okay, let's look for some shadows," said Eddy, obviously feeling really cocky.

"You won't be feeling that way once you actually get _in _the building," said Zoro.

"Numbuh Five will be okay with the whole thing as long as she actually sees something," said Numbuh Five.

---

Before long, Eddy and Numbuh Five found themselves standing inside the spooky old abandoned building.

"Okay, now head up the stairs and report when you've reached the door with "5" on it," Ichigo instructed over the headset.

"Piece of cake," said Numbuh Five.

Eddy and Numbuh Five carefully headed up the stairs and entered the door leading to the fifth floor hallway.

"Now, do you see a cart with a strobe light on it?" asked Ichigo.

The two looked around. A few feet away, a cart with a strobe light stationed on the top of it was in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes," said Eddy.

"Okay," said Ichigo. She read the instructions on the computer. "Eddy, you continue up the stairs to the roof. Numbuh Five, stay put."

"Pfft. Figures . . . " Eddy mumbled. He went back to the stairs and continued going up.

"Numbuh Five, here are your instructions," said Ichigo. She pushed a button on the keyboard, and a new voice began talking.

"Of all the reports of Shadow People roaming the halls, the most were reported to being on the fifth floor and the roof. Nobody is exactly sure what makes them appear, but it has been said that more Shadow People were spotted when a strobe light was used in the vicinity."

"So Numbuh Five's job is to try and coax them out with the strobe light?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yes," said Ichigo. "Just stay there with the light on and see if you can spot any. How are you doing, Eddy?"

---

Meanwhile, Eddy had just entered the roof of the Sanatorium. Broken toys and old balls littered the area.

"I'm on the roof," Eddy reported.

"Okay, here are your instructions," said Ichigo, pushing another button. A new voice began speaking.

"This is the roof of the Sanatorium, where children stricken with tuberculosis were allowed to play in the sun. There have been many reports of child-sized Shadow People running around the roof and rolling balls, as if inviting witnesses to play with them. One notable Shadow Person, dubbed "Timmy," is the most often spotted one."

"Eddy," Ichigo's voice came back in, "your job is to just start rolling balls across the floor and invite the children to play with you. Then just stay there and see if you see anything."

"Roll balls," Eddy repeated. "Gotcha."

"Good," said Ichigo. "Numbuh Five, how are you doing?"

---

Numbuh Five had been standing there with the strobe light the whole time, and she wasn't seeing anything at all.

"Pretty dull over here," she said. "Nothing's coming out." She sighed. "Maybe Numbuh Five just isn't special enough . . . "

---

Back on the roof, Eddy had grabbed an armload of balls and proceeded to roll them across the vacant room.

"Hey Timmy, you there?" he called out. "Wanna play? Roll them back please?" No response. "Yeah, I'm not very good. I'm always picked last." Still no response. "Timmy?" he tried again. By now he was all out of balls. He was about to give up hope when . . .

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." A ball was rolling across the floor by itself.

"Hee hee hee . . . "

"Wh-who's there?" Eddy asked. Was that a child giggling? Then, it got stranger. On the other end of the roof, a small shadow darted across. "WHOA!"

"Eddy, what's going on?" Ichigo asked while Starfire loomed over her. Zoro, who had been trying to take a quick nap in one of the chairs, lazily opened one eye.

"Well, a ball was rolling by itself . . . " said Eddy, "I saw a shadow run across the roof, and I heard a kid giggling."

"HA!" said Zoro, sitting up. "I knew it!"

"Do you think it was Timmy?" Ichigo asked.

Eddy looked around the roof. "He's hiding, if it is him," he said. There was no longer anyone there. "But yeah, there was definitely someone up here."

"In that case, Eddy, your mission is complete," said Ichigo. "You may return to Base Camp."

"Cool," said Eddy, cautiously getting up and starting back down the stairs.

"What about Numbuh Five?"

"You aren't seeing anything?" asked Ichigo.

"Not really . . . "

"Hello!"

"What is it, Eddy?"

"I think something tried to push me down the stairs."

"Just be careful, Eddy," Ichigo instructed. "Numbuh Five, your mission is complete. You may return to Base Camp."

"About time . . . "

---

A few minutes later, Eddy reentered Base Camp.

"How was it?" asked Starfire.

"Creepy," said Eddy. "There was really someone there."

"Some people have all the luck," said Numbuh Five as she reentered. "I didn't see anything."

"So there are definitely ghosts of kids running around in that place," said Zoro.

"Of course there are," said Eddy. "I can't think of any other explanation."

"Hey, the third mission just came up," said Ichigo, pressing the big number 3 that had appeared on the screen. She read the instructions out loud.

"The third mission will take you back to the hallway on the fourth floor. This time, you will enter the fourth floor surgery room and investigate the sightings of the Ghost in the White Lab Coat."

"That sounds exciting," said Zoro.

Ichigo read on. "Witnesses have reported seeing a man in a white lab coat walking up and down the halls of the fourth floor. It is thought that this is the ghost of one of the doctors in the hospital that succumbed to tuberculosis and did not make it through surgery."

"Starfire's gotta go this time," said Eddy. "She's the only one who hasn't gone yet."

Starfire gulped. "O-okay . . . " she muttered.

"I'll go again," said Zoro. "I wanna show those kids who's boss."

"Then that means Numbuh Five will man the computer," said Ichigo, handing Numbuh Five the headset.

For some reason, Starfire could not stop shaking as she and Zoro suited up. She strongly hoped that they wouldn't make these ghosts too unhappy.


	4. 3rd Mission: Zoro & Starfire, Hallway

"Okay, we're in," said Zoro.

Since Zoro had already been in the hospital once, he knew what to expect. Starfire did not. She had never seen a ghost before, and from what her friend Beast Boy had said about them, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see one.

As she looked around the hospital that housed so many people in pain, Starfire tried to suppress a shudder, but it still came out. And even worse, in her opinion, Zoro saw it.

"You okay?" he asked her.

All Starfire could manage was a nervous little nod.

"What do we do next?" Zoro asked into the microphone.

"Head up to the fourth floor and confirm when you are at the door," Numbuh Five's voice responded.

Starfire quickly followed Zoro up the stairs. What amazed her was that Zoro seemed so calm!

"Please," she said quietly, "what is it that allows you to not be frightened of this place?"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Zoro. "I don't want to be in here any more than you do! I just have a different way of showing it."

"Oh . . . " said Starfire. Then she saw the door with the number "4" on it. "We are at the "4" door."

"Okay," said Numbuh Five. "Now head in and down the hall to the left. You want to get to the operating room, which is the third door on the right."

Zoro actually considered plugging his ears so he would make sure he didn't hear any kids giggling, but he decided against it. Besides, knowing Starfire, she would ask him a bunch of questions about it.

"I think this is it," said Starfire, pushing open a door.

It was an operating room all right. It had a big metal operating bed, a few run-down desks, and rusty tools were all over the place.

"There's a pulley above us!" said Zoro, looking up. "This place looks evil."

"So you're in the room?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yes," Zoro and Starfire said together.

"Here are your next instructions," said Numbuh Five. "'You will be recreating a surgery procedure used on the many patients that suffered from tuberculosis. Zoro, take the supplies out of your bag.'"

Zoro opened his backpack and pulled out two supplies: a hacksaw and . . . a rib.

"Oh hell, no," Zoro whispered, almost dropping the rib.

"'Zoro, put the rib on the operating table and act as though you're sawing the rib to allow the patient's lungs to breathe,'" instructed Numbuh Five. "'Starfire, your job now is to go out in the fourth floor hallway and wait out there.'"

"What?" asked Starfire. "What will I be doing?"

"'While Zoro is performing the "operation," Starfire will wait in the fourth floor hallway and try to find any sign of the Ghost in the White Lab Coat.'"

"Oh . . . " said Starfire as she cautiously left the room.

"So. . .I just wait here?" asked Zoro when Starfire was gone.

"Yeah, just stay there and see if you can detect any paranormal activity," said Numbuh Five.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard in this place . . . " said Zoro. He cautiously held the rib, then began to slowly saw through it. "I'd hate to have to do this for a living . . . "

_Creak-rrrrrrr . . . _

Zoro stopped. He looked around. What was that noise?

_Creak-rrrrrrr . . . _

"Uh . . . I sawed through the rib," Zoro said into the microphone.

"Okay, can you detect anything out of the ordinary?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yeah, I'm hearing some noise," said Zoro, looking around the dark room again. "It sounds like a metal tiger . . . "

"Starfire, how are things on your end?" Numbuh Five asked.

"O-okay . . . " said Starfire. But the truth was, she was scared to death. She did _not _want to meet this "Man in the White Lab Coat." She wanted to be back with Zoro. At least he was someone she felt comfortable with. "I have not yet seen any sign of this man I am waiting for yet. May I go back to Zoro now?"

"Just a little longer," said Numbuh Five. "If you don't see anything, then . . . "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zoro's head jerked up. He didn't even need to use the microphone to know who was screaming. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Starfire, what's going on?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Should I go get Starfire?"

"You stay right there."

"I can't just leave her there!"

"There . . . is something there . . . "

"Zoro, your mission is complete. Head back to Base Camp."

"What about Starfire?"

The only thing Starfire could manage was a weak sob.

"Just head back. Starfire's got about a minute left."

"Okay . . . "

So Zoro headed out of the hospital by himself.

---

By this time, poor Starfire was shaking uncontrollably, and she had sunk to the ground. And even worse, she heard Zoro leave the building.

"Starfire, what's going on, girl?" asked Numbuh Five.

"There is something there . . . " Starfire sobbed.

"Can you give us a description?" Numbuh Five asked as Zoro reentered Base Camp.

"Man, I feel horrible . . . " Zoro mumbled.

"I didn't think you'd be so worried," said Eddy.

"Hey, I may look scary, but I'm not heartless!" said Zoro.

"There is a man walking down the hallway . . . " said Starfire.

"So you're hearing footsteps and all that?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yes," Starfire whimpered. "And there's a shadow . . . "

"So there's definitely something there?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," said Numbuh Five. "Starfire, your mission is complete. You can return to Base Camp."

"But . . . but that _man _is down that hallway."

"Just take deep breaths and head down the hall. We're waiting for you, girl."

"I'm waiting out there," Ichigo declared. She then went outside to wait at the entrance.

"Me too," said Zoro, taking off his equipment and following Ichigo.

Eddy and Numbuh Five stayed to monitor the camera.

Starfire was panicking. She had made it through the hallway and to the stairs, but she couldn't remember if she had to go up or down.

"I don't know where to go," she squeaked into her microphone. "Where am I?"

"Starfire?"

Starfire relaxed a little bit when she heard Ichigo's voice. She immediately followed the voice down the stairs and found the front door.

Zoro and Ichigo were relieved to see Starfire emerge from the building, but as soon as she got down the stairs, her legs gave away. Fortunately, she landed in the nearest pair of arms: Zoro's.

"It's okay . . . " said Zoro. "You're out now. They're not out here."

And with that, Zoro and Ichigo helped Starfire back to Base Camp, where Eddy and Numbuh Five were waiting for them.


	5. 4th Mission: Eddy & Ichigo, Writing

"Next mission," said Numbuh Five, clicking on the newly added "4" on the screen. "'This mission will take you to the room 502, where the nurse known as "Mary" was found hanged.'"

"I'll go," said Eddy.

"I'll do it, too," said Ichigo. "I'll get it over with."

"Okay . . . " said Numbuh Five, clicking on Ichigo and Eddy's names. "'Also be sure to bring the bag sitting on top of the brown trunk.'"

Eddy and Ichigo suited up and got the bag while Zoro continued to try and comfort a still rattled Starfire.

"Starfire, do you want to man the mike?" asked Numbuh Five.

Starfire nodded and walked over to the desk as Eddy and Ichigo headed outside.

---

"We're in," said Eddy.

"'Head up the stairs until you reach the door with "5" on it,'" instructed Starfire. "'Confirm when you are there.'"

"Got it," said Ichigo.

Eddy and Ichigo walked up the creaky stairs until they got to the fifth floor.

"Okay, we're at the fifth floor," said Eddy. "Now we just look for room 502?"

"Yes," said Starfire.

Room 502 wasn't far away from the stairs, so Eddy and Ichigo easily found it.

"Okay, we're inside the room," said Eddy, walking through the doorway.

"Okay, listen," said Starfire. She clicked on a small "play" button that had appeared.

"The Waverly Hills Sanatorium contained many nurses during its tuberculosis outbreak. One of the most notable ones was a nurse named Mary. During her years in the sanatorium, she ended up having an affair with one of the doctors and became pregnant, resulting in an abortion. Then one day, Nurse Mary was found to be hanged from the rafters in room 502. Whether the doctor killed her or she committed suicide was never discovered."

"Geez . . . " Zoro muttered.

"Eddy," Starfire's voice came back on the microphone, "you will now conduct a form of spiritual contact known as 'spirit writing'."

"Do you know what that is?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I gotta let the ghost enter me and have it write on paper," said Eddy.

"Eddy, sit in the corner of the room. Open the notebook and hold the pen above it. Try to relax and let the spirit of Nurse Mary control your arm and write on the paper," instructed Starfire. "Ghosts respond to familiar actions. Ichigo, take the third item out of the bag."

Ichigo reached into the bag and pulled out the final item. She was horrified to find a noose in her hand.

"Please tell me someone doesn't have to put this thing around somebody's neck . . . " she muttered.

"Now it's time to have some fun!" said Eddy.

"Ichigo, hang the noose from the rafters," said Starfire. "And be sure to not disturb Eddy during the Spirit Writing session."

"You won't have to worry about that . . . " said Ichigo. She put the noose in place and sat down on the floor, across from Eddy.

Eddy closed his eyes and held the pen out over the open notebook. All of the sudden, the pen touched the paper, and began scribbling all over it.

"I'm really cold right now," Eddy whispered.

"I'm gonna throw up. . ." Ichigo whispered back.

They watched a little longer as the "ghost" scribbled all over the paper. What was interesting though was that some of the scribbles looked like actual words.

"Look, can we go please?" Ichigo asked after a while. "I'm seriously going to be sick."

Eddy looked at the ghost's doodle. "Yeah, I think that's it," he said. "Let's go."

"We're heading back to Base Camp," Ichigo said into the microphone, standing up, followed by Eddy.

---

Before the others knew it, Eddy and Ichigo were back inside Base Camp. Ichigo removed her equipment and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"How was it?" asked Zoro.

"Really cold," said Eddy.

"I was nauseous," said Ichigo. "I seriously almost threw up."

"Did they draw anything?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yeah," said Eddy, looking at the paper. "It looks like they wrote the word "wrong" a couple times."

The others looked at the drawing. The word "wrong" could indeed be seen amongst the scrawls.

"And this," Eddy said, pointing at the big doodle, "sorta looks like her in the noose, and she's pointing to the word "wrong"."

"Good lord, you're right," said Zoro.

"That kind of answers itself, doesn't it?" asked Eddy.

"I'd say yes," said Numbuh Five.

Just then, the computer made another noise. Everyone gathered around to see what it was.


	6. 5th Mission: Team, Spirit Channeling

"'You have completed your investigation of the Waverly Hills Sanatorium,'" read Ichigo. "'Before you begin your fifth and final mission, discuss with your group which area you investigated you think has the most paranormal activity.'"

Ichigo turned to the others.

"I vote the fifth floor," said Eddy.

"I second that," said Zoro.

"I third that," said Ichigo.

"Numbuh Five doesn't have a real opinion, 'cause she didn't see anything," said Numbuh Five. "So I'll go with the fifth floor."

"Really?" asked Starfire. "Because I was thinking more of the hallway on the floor of four . . . "

"Well, everyone who went up to the fifth floor either saw or felt something," said Zoro. "You saw what was on that paper."

"Which area though, room 502 or the roof?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, things actually moved on the roof," said Eddy. "And I saw a whole bunch of other stuff, too."

"So, we choose the roof, even though I think it is the hallway on the floor of four?" asked Starfire.

"Sounds reasonable," said Numbuh Five.

Starfire clicked on the fifth floor roof icon on the computer. A new set of instructions popped up.

"'Next, choose one person from your group you thought made the most contact with spirits,'" Starfire read.

"I'd say Eddy," said Ichigo. "You probably saw the most out of all of us, right?"

"Yeah, the kids loved me," said Eddy. "Go ahead and pick me."

Starfire clicked on Eddy's picture. One more set of instructions popped up.

"'For your fifth and final mission, you will attempt to contact spirits in the fifth floor roof, the area you have chosen as the Heart of the Haunting,'" Starfire read again. "'Eddy, the teammate you have chosen as the person who made the most contact with spirits, will act as the conduit for your investigation.'"

"Conduit?" asked Eddy. "What's that mean?"

"You're gonna get possessed, kid," said Zoro.

Eddy's eyes widened.

"'For this mission, open the big brown trunk in the center of the room,'" Starfire continued. "'Take the following items: the rolled-up scroll, the card table, the small green book with your final instructions (don't open it) and the stethoscope. This item is closely tied to the ghosts here, and will assist in the channeling.'"

Zoro took the scroll and the table, while Numbuh Five took the book and the stethoscope.

"'Remember, your investigation ends when the sun comes up.'"

"Well, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here," said Zoro.

"Good point," said Eddy. "I just hope I don't leave with anyone else in me!"

And with that, all five team members suited up and headed into the sanatorium one last time.

---

"Oh, there's that ball again . . . " said Ichigo as the team walked single file down the fifth floor hallway. At the end of the hall were the stairs that led up to the roof.

"Quit making me nervous," Zoro said through gritted teeth.

Soon, the team made it up to the roof.

Numbuh Five opened the little green book.

"'Place the scroll on the table and unroll it,'" she read. "'This is the channeling scroll that will assist you in the seance.'"

Zoro set the table up and unrolled the scroll on it.

"'Place the channeling object in the square at the center of the scroll,'" Numbuh Five continued. "'In order for the circle not to be broken, the conduit and two teammates must keep their left hand on the scroll at all times so not to break contact. The three teammates must read the writing on the scroll a total of three times. After the third reading, the spirits should be in contact with you.'"

Ichigo and Starfire each put their left hand on the designated hand print, while Eddy placed his left hand on the stethoscope. Zoro and Numbuh Five stayed back, looking around the room with their cameras. Ichigo began the chant.

"We open the door to the world beyond," she read.

"We call to a spirit trapped in this place," read Starfire.

"Enter me now through this token of your past," read Eddy.

"We open the door to the world beyond . . . "

"We call to a spirit trapped in this place . . . "

"Enter me now through this token of your past . . . "

"_We open the door to the world beyond . . . "_

"_We call to a spirit trapped in this place . . . "_

"_Enter me now through this token of your past . . . "_

Zoro nervously looked around the room, shining his light everywhere.

Numbuh Five looked at the book. There were some questions there that she was supposed to ask the ghosts.

"Do you know you are dead?" she asked the darkness.

Eddy took a deep breath. "I'm getting yes and no. . ." he said uncertainly.

"Are you angry or afraid?" Numbuh Five asked.

Silence for a minute.

"Definitely afraid," said Eddy. "I'm feeling very warm and then cold, too . . . "

CLANK!

Everyone jumped, and Zoro whirled around to look behind him.

"Please tell me you have no more questions . . . " he whispered.

"Hee hee hee . . . "

"I'd like to go now . . . " Starfire whimpered.

"I think we're done here," said Ichigo.

Numbuh Five read the last part of the notebook. "You're no longer welcome here. Our circle is closed to you. Go now and leave us in peace."

"Works for me," said Eddy. He grabbed the stethoscope.

Ichigo and Starfire rolled the scroll up while Zoro wrestled with the card table.

"Okay, let's go," said Zoro, moving quickly to the stairs.

"Wait for your team, please!" Starfire called after him.

"Oh, the ball's gone . . . " Ichigo said as the team scurried down the hall.

"There's another reason to keep moving!" said Zoro, quickening his already-fast pace.

"Dude, slow down!" Eddy called after him.

Zoro was already down two flights of stairs when the rest of the team reached the fifth floor stairs.

---

As expected, Zoro was the first one to make it back to Base Camp. But everyone was panting.

"Geez, and you called _us _the scaredy-cats . . . " Eddy said to Zoro.

"I wasn't scared!" said Zoro. "I just panicked."

"Well, I say we did pretty good," said Ichigo.

"Well, what do you think, swordsman?" Numbuh Five asked, pointing her camera at Zoro. "Is this place haunted?"

"Without a doubt," Zoro said to the camera. "But even though I saw things move, and I heard the metal tiger, who cares? When you go into places like this scared, they know it. And they will mess with you more than usual when you are scared."

"Ichigo?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Yes, this place is haunted," said Ichigo. "That ball just appearing and disappearing like that is enough to convince me."

"What did you think?" Eddy asked, pointing his camera at Numbuh Five.

"To tell you the truth, Numbuh Five is disappointed," said Numbuh Five. "Everyone else got to see or hear something, but I didn't see anything. Maybe Numbuh Five just wasn't special enough . . . "

"This place is most definitely haunted," said Starfire. Numbuh Five pointed her camera at her. "There are people here, and these people are not happy. And . . . I do not wish to go back in there again."

"How 'bout you, Eddy?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yeah, there are ghosts," said Eddy. "Timmy and all his little friends were definitely up there, 'cause I heard and saw them. But I think they just want to be left alone, you know? However, I do stand by my original thought, which was Zoro was the scariest thing in that place."

This caused everyone to laugh. Even Zoro got the funny side of it.

"Is the sun up yet?" asked Ichigo, checking outside.

"Yes!" said Starfire, also checking. "The sun has risen again!"

"I guess that means we can leave," said Zoro, walking out of Base Camp.

Everyone else followed after him. But they couldn't help but look at the old haunted hospital one last time as they all walked away. And Eddy couldn't leave without saying one last thing:

"Bye, Timmy!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: And there you have it, folks. The first in a series of Cartoon Paranormal Projects. But for now, I'm putting this project on hold so I can concentrate on my other stories. Don't worry, though. I'm definitely doing a second project. Keep your eyes peeled for it! Until then, peace out, and happy reading! ;)-**AMX**


End file.
